Wish
by The Convergence Roleplay
Summary: (For Feather) The events in Journey's End leave the Doctor alone and depressed on Christmas Eve. When Jack happens to cross paths with him, the agent does his best to cheer the Doctor up and give him a happy holiday.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2015**

* * *

 **For:** Feather  
 **Penname:** MelodyJaikes  
 **Character:** Jack Harkness  
 **Other Characters Used:** 10th Doctor  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Genres:** Friendship, Romance  
 **Message to your person:** This idea was so sweet that when it came to me I knew it was The One. Merry Christmas, Kitten—hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **Wish**

 _The events in Journey's End leave the Doctor alone and depressed on Christmas Eve. When Jack happens to cross paths with him, the agent does his best to cheer the Doctor up and give him a happy holiday._

* * *

The bar was packed tonight.

Not that Jack was surprised. The Blue Nebula was popular even on a regular day—it was only natural that the place be bursting at the seams on the eve of Winterheart.

That's what they called it in this province, anyway. On Earth it was Christmas Eve, and it had Jack thinking about some of his friends back in London. He wished there was a way to get there in time for Christmas, but he still had a fine to pay off before he could leave the planetary area. Honestly, he should be gratfeul to have gotten off with as light a punishment as he had, but that's another story.

Scanning the room for anyone of interest, he stopped. Across the way was none other than the Doctor himself. He was sitting at a table in the corner, staring off into space with an untouched Grallistan punch in front of him. Clearly something was wrong. Ancient lines were on his youthful face that hadn't been there before, and there was something impossibly sad in his eyes.

Jack walked over, weaving around various beings before coming to a stop and leaning on the back of the Timelord's chair.

"Now there's a drink to get hammered on," he remarked, using a gentler version of his normal bravado.

The Doctor looked up and forced a smile. "Hey, Jack."

"Hey. It's been awhile. For me, anyway, don't know about you. Can I sit down?"

"It's a free galaxy."

Jack took the chair across from him. "I'd buy you a drink, but I see you've already got one."

"I don't drink, usually," said the Doctor in a gloomy monotone.

"You're not even drinking now."

Jack sighed. "Look, I know we're not super close or anything, but clearly something's up. What is it? Where's Donna?"

Suddenly the Doctor was deeply engaged in cleaning up an imaginary spill on the table.

Jack's face softened as understanding dawned. "Gone, huh?"

"The knowlege she got from the Meta Crisis was never meant to be in a human head," the Doctor said at last. "I had to take it back, and everything else about our adventures went with it. I can never get her back."

Jack stared at the table. "That sucks," he said quietly.

After a few moments of silence: "And there's nobody else?"

The Doctor shook his head.

"Oh, come on, you're the Doctor. You've got companions lined up at your door, there's gotta be someone—"

"Jack."

He shut up. "Sorry."

Another silence, this one longer. A purple humanoid came to ask Jack if he wanted a drink. He ordered his usual and waved her off.

"So, long story short you're spending your Christmas alone."

"Sums it up, yeah."

"Huh..."

Jack was getting an idea, but he would have to tread lightly.

"Y'know, I don't have anything going on either."

"I don't feel like a date, Jack," the Doctor said wearily.

"It wouldn't be a date. I just wanna make sure your Christmas is worth writing home about."

"If I still had a home."

That did it.

"Doctor, we are getting into the TARDIS and I swear I am not gonna rest until I've shown you something beautiful."

The Doctor searched his eyes for a moment. Seeing the Torchwood agent was being serious, he finally gave in. "Oh, very well."

Jack smiled in relief. "Great. What is it you always say? Allons'Y!"

The Doctor winced, but gave him the ghost of a real smile. "Don't do that."

-oOo-

The Jophere Void wasn't like other black holes. During an intergalactic skirmish involving stolen Gallifreian tech, it'd been caught in a lopsided time loop just as pieces of a rainbow asteroid were being sucked into its heart. The result was a cascade of light and color that would continue until the end of time. The loop was tight enough that if your ship got sucked in, you would go straight through and end up where you started, completely unscathed. Jack had done it himself many times, usually after a grueling mission: it was a calming sight, refreshing for the soul. It seemed a fitting place to take the Doctor now.

The two men sat with their legs dangling over the edge of the TARDIS, looking out into the colorful void. Neither spoke. There wasn't really anything to say.

Finally the Doctor broke the silence.

"It's beautiful, Jack."

Jack smiled. "I take it you haven't been here before."

"Not that I can remember, no."

"Glad to hear it. You're pretty hard to impress."

The Doctor's mouth twisted into a smirk. "You're trying to impress me, then?"

Jack chuckled, sheepishly rubbing the back of his neck. "Well..."

That earned him something close to the Timelord's trademark grin.

"So," he said, looking back out at the black hole. "Where d'ya wanna go next?"

"You mean there's more?" the Doctor asked theatrically.

"Well, when you think about it, there are usually two parts of Christmas: the peaceful, serene part and the loud, fun part. So far we've only gotten through half of the experience."

The Doctor shrugged concedingly. "What did you have in mind?"

After thinking it over, he said, "Remember Algy, back in World War II on Earth?"

The Doctor thought back. "Think so."

"He knew all the best spots. There was this one place—stagedoor canteen in New York—had the best Christmas party I've ever been to. I bet I can find a good year for us to go."

"Why not?"

Satisfied, Jack got to his feet and headed inside to enter coordinates into the TARDIS' navigation computer.

After reflecting on the view for a few more moments, the Doctor joined him.

-oOo-

They were greeted at the party by a flamboyant young woman with an auburn bob. She gripped Jack's shoulders and fervently kissed his cheek. "Jack, darling! I had no idea you were in town!"

He flashed a smile and kissed her back, this time on the mouth—she didn't seem to mind. "Great to see you, Harry. Doctor, this is Harriet Swanson, friend of mine."

She gave the Doctor a one-over. "Cute friend you have here. Is he your date, or is it my lucky night?"

Before the poor Doctor could try and come up with an answer, Jack cut in. "He's not really interested in anyone at the moment."

The Doctor gave an half-hearted little shrug of apology.

She smiled at him. "No problem. I've gotta go work the room. You two have fun, now."

As she walked off, he frowned quizzically. "Didn't think they were so... accepting in the Forties," he muttered.

Jack grinned. "This place is pretty open-minded."

Looking around the room, the Doctor saw his point. The couples were many and varied.

"Want something to drink? To eat, maybe? This place has great food."

"Er, no thanks, not right now."

A platinum blonde broke away from talking with Harriet to grab the Doctor's hand. "I love this song!" she squealed before dragging him off toward the dance floor.

He looked pleadingly to Jack, but the agent had already been claimed by another man.

When the dance was over, they met at the punch bowl. "Passionate girl," the Doctor muttered, face flushed. There were faint lipstick smears around his mouth and neck.

Jack laughed, clapped him on the back, and poured them both some punch.

Harriet came over and introduced them to some of her friends. Conversation flowed, and before long the Doctor had loosened up and was really starting to have a good time. Soon he was the vibrant man Jack had missed.

-oOo-

Hours later, the two men stood in a corner, recovering from their merrymaking. Jack was decidedly drunk, but having a great time. The Doctor was probably less drunk, though since he was a lightweight to begin with there was no telling for sure.

The Timelord looked out at the room."Great party," he remarked in a drowsy voice.

"Have to agree with you there." Jack smirked, fingering the tie he'd gotten from an oblidging soldier.

"But it makes me miss people."

Jack didn't answer.

The Doctor continued, sounding sad and very alone.

"They all leave in the end, no matter how much I love them. You left, too. And they never come back. Is it really worth it?"

Jack took a long time to digest that. Then he told the truth.

"I think it is. You're not much fun when you're alone."

The Doctor gave him a sleepy smile. "That's why I love you, Jack. You're always honest."

Jack smiled back, trying to quell the I wish in his head. "Honest and loveable, that's me."

The Doctor leaned over and rested his head on Jack's shoulder, hands on the other man's waist. "Thanks for this," he whispered. "I don't know what I would've done without you."

Jack looked up at the ceiling for an answer. He hadn't noticed before, but they were standing under the mistletoe. It would be the perfect opportunity. One he'd waited a long time for. And with the Doctor in this state, it might even lead somewhere...

No. He needed support, not a one-night stand. Now wasn't the time. Besides, Jack didn't want him complaining about it once he was sober again.

He took a deep breath to steel his resolve and kissed the Doctor's temple. "Happy Christmas, Doctor."

"Happy Christmas, Jack," The Doctor happily cuddled up against him.

Across the room came the sounds of You're All I Want For Christmas. Jack looked down at his friend. "Wanna dance?"

The Doctor grinned. "I'd love to."

They headed for the floor, hand in hand.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Bob (TheName'sBob) and Lena (xX-The-Mad-Man-With-A-Box-Xx) All OC's belong to their respective Roleplayers. All Characters belong to their respective franchises.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Lost underground, characters from different universes must fight their way up to the surface. Once there, volcanic ash darkens the sky as they make their way through the many twists, turns, and horrors the world has to offer.

The Convergence is a multifandom RP, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes and many of the different spin off from the franchises. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
